


darkness

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, dream - Freeform, episode 111
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima wants to be with Vansh, but she's left alone in the darkness.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	darkness

Riddhima added a lit diya to the long row that was completing Vansh’s name. There was a small smile on her lips as she thought of her husband. She wasn’t thinking of anything too particular. The mere idea of him was capable of spreading warmth within her.

She blushed as he sat down beside her. He didn’t say anything. Merely watched Riddhima as she added more diye to his name.

“Tum ghar kab aao ge?” Riddhima asked, lighting another diya.

She paused. Why would she ask him that when he was already home?

She looked at her surroundings. She couldn’t see a single thing in the far distant. It was pitch black. She turned her attention to Vansh. He didn’t answer her question.

“Vansh, tum ghar kab aa re ho?”

He looked up at her sadly.

Riddhima’s eyes watered. 

A truth that she had refused to acknowledge was beginning to resurface.

She shook her head.

“Tum ghar kab aa re ho Vansh?” She asked once more as if she needed to know the answer or she wouldn’t survive.

Breathing was becoming difficult, and she felt as if she would crumple right over.

He reached out to her, and gently touched her cheek. She leaned in instantly, and all coherent thought escaped her. The warmth that she had always associated with him was no longer there. She touched his hand, and felt his coldness seep into her.

“Tum kahan ho? Mujhe batao. Mein aa jaati hoon tumhare paas.” She cried. His thumb swiped at her cheek but it wasn’t able to take care of her tears. They were falling at a much faster rate. “Vansh please batao na mujhe.”

He shook his head.

She broke down.

“Vansh please.” Her words cracked in between her tears. “Mujhe tumhare paas rehna hai.”

He placed a single kiss on her forehead.

When she opened her eyes again, he was no longer there.

Riddhima looked around.

The diye no longer lit, she resigned herself to the one state of being she supposed would be her life now: loneliness, and darkness.


End file.
